Glimpses of Klaine
by fictionismyreality00
Summary: There's no such thing as too much Klaine. A compilation of cute, angsty, funny, or fluffy stories of the Klaineken, as they navigate the ups, downs, and all-arounds of being together! TAKING PROMPTS IN THE REVIEW SECTION -some are canon, others are AU-
1. Shopping

**Ta-da! First chapter yay~ I hope you like it. If the chapter name wasn't an obvious enough giveaway, Kurt and Blaine go shopping! ...Kind of. You'll see :3**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Glee.**

* * *

_This was a bad idea._

_A very, __very __bad idea._

Blaine ducked behind the clothing rack, peering through the hangers at his suspicious boyfriend-

_Wait, did the store music just change to __**Katy Perry**__?!- No, stay focused. hiding from Kurt._

Shaking his head, Blaine thought back to the moment when he had decided it was a good idea to go shopping. Without telling Kurt.

-Earlier that morning-

Blaine woke up to the sound of his phone. He groaned, pulling a pillow over his head, before finally reaching over and seeing that Kurt was calling. Instantly, Blaine's heart skipped a beat. He'd never get tired of waking up to this.

"Hey babe, good morning!" Blaine grinned into his phone.

"Hi Blaine, sorry did I wake you up?" Kurt asked innocently, knowing Blaine could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Not at all, I'm totally still asleep," Blaine responded, quickly dropping his voice to a zombie-like monotone, "and you have disturbed my deathlike slumber..."

Kurt laughed, shaking his head. "Well then wake up, because my dad gave me back my Navigator, which means... DRUMROLL PLEASE"

"I'll give you an eye roll," Blaine quipped.

Snorting, Kurt answered, "Nice try. But we are... GOING... SHOPPING YAY!" Kurt smiled happily, falling backwards onto his bed, but being careful not to muss his perfectly coiffed hair.

Blaine's stomach instantly dropped. _Oh no. _"Uhh... I don't know Kurt..." Thinking fast, he added, "OH right I totally just remembered but mymommademepromisetohelphercleanthehousetoday after that, ahem," his voice lowered to a suggestive whisper, "that mess we made a couple nights ago...? So I probably won't have enough time to shop with you today, sorry."

Kurt's grin faded a little, but he sighed in understanding. "Oh. That's okay, we can always go another time when you don't have to clean up our mess-wait _what_? Blaine Anderson, don't tell me you didn't clean **that **up when I left!"

Blaine chuckled at the scolding tone of Kurt's voice, then ran his hand through his curly hair. "So we'll go some other day, okay babe?" Hearing Kurt's affirmative reply, Blaine ended the call with an "I love you", then sank onto his bed with a loud release of air. He had to move fast. Quickly changing into a nondescript outfit, Blaine gelled his hair, then raced through the hallway. He grabbed his keys and his favorite pair of sunglasses before slipping out the door to his car.

-Meanwhile-

After Blaine hung up, Kurt inspected his ceiling for awhile. _What to do today instead... _

Thankfully, Kurt's drifting thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Carole knocking on his door. "Kurt? Are you doing anything today? I've been wanting to go shopping for some clothes to wear to graduation but my car's in the shop. Would you mind dropping me off at the mall?"

Kurt's eyes flew open, and his pulse began to race. He could go _shopping_. "I'll do better than that!" he called back happily, "I'll go shopping with you!"

-Around an hour later-

After perusing through his favorite store for awhile, Blaine finally found _the pair_.

_It's like the auras of sushi, beaches, and small animals that are nice all rolled into one._

It had taken him a little longer than usual to shop, mainly because he had to be cautious near the windows-he didn't want to risk any employees from the Gap seeing him.

_Or from the other store he and Kurt had been banned from for using the dressing rooms in a way they weren't supposed to._

Blaine felt his face tug up into a smile at the memory. In a trance, he almost held the pants up to his face to inhale the scent, but decided against it. It was almost as if this pair of pants, this **amazing** pair of pants, had been made just for him. Blaine was positive it would be a perfect fit, but knew he had to make sure. Grabbing the hanger, he headed towards the dressing rooms.

-Meanwhile-

"Ooh, these are absolutely perfect!" Carole beamed at Kurt. His eye for spotting the right outfits was almost scary, not to mention the speed at which he found them at. Glancing back at him, Carole noticed Kurt wincing at the Gap next door. She smiled knowingly, recalling the story of an embarrassing Valentine's day endeavor with the Warblers.

Shaking himself out of the Jeremiah disaster memory, Kurt turned to Carole. "Will you be okay if I just pop over to a store nearby? It's Blaine's favorite place to go to, and I feel bad that he couldn't come today, so I'd like to get him something."

Carole nodded as she paid the cashier. "I'll just head over to the food court. Text me if you need anything."

Kurt bounded over, ready to find the _perfect_ pair of pants that he knew Blaine had been wanting to shop for.

He entered the store, surveying the rows of extremely colorful clothing. Suddenly, he froze in shock.

_Now that. That. Would look all levels of hot on Blaine. When I gave Blaine those red pants he wore on his first day at McKinley, why wasn't that in stock? Urgh. Oh well. _

Remembering to breath, Kurt leaned around a woman on her phone for the pants in Blaine's size. Smiling like a fool, he nearly skipped over to the dressing room, when something, _someone_, caught his eye. Was it the unmistakable flash of unflattering store lights on hair gel? Was it the yellow sunglasses? Was it that oh-so-familiar whiff of shampoo? He narrowed his eyes. Was that Blaine?

-Now-

_What do i do what do i do what do i do_

On his way to the cashier at the front, Blaine had felt that presence enter the store. Kurt's presence. Without even turning around to check because he _knew_ his instincts were right, Blaine tried to subtly edge away towards the darker section of the store. All the while, he prayed that Kurt was only passing through. No such luck. Now, hiding behind a clothes rack and peering at his boyfriend, he could barely stifle a laugh when Kurt picked out the exact same pair Blaine had been admiring in the mirror not too long ago. However, the look on Kurt's face changed abruptly, on his way to the dressing rooms, stopping any giggles.

_It's okay, he hasn't seen you yet. Maybe he just saw a loose thread on the pants or something, right? _Blaine thought nervously. Not until Kurt's eyes narrowed did Blaine finally realize. He was all kinds of screwed now. Kurt had definitely felt Blaine's presence.

Blaine had the courage to look up, just when Kurt finally saw his boyfriend's unforgettable hazel eyes. In surprisingly quick strides that shouldn't be physically _possible _in jeans that tight, Kurt rapidly advanced in Blaine's general direction. Gulping, Blaine stood up out of his hiding place, dreading the talking-to he was _sure_ to get.

Finally, Kurt was in front of Blaine, hands on hips, head cocked, and giving him a look that said _oh-you-are-in-so-much-trouble_. "Blaine! What on _earth_ are you doing here?! What happened to 'cleaning the house'?" Kurt whispered angrily.

"Kurt, Kurt wait, let me explain," trying and failing to ignore how adorable Kurt was when he was mad. In one breath, Blaine said, "okaysoididn'ttellyoubecauseididn'twanttogetbannedfrommyfavoritestore."

"Banned?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Why would shopping with me get you _banned_?"

Blushing, Blaine whispered, "Because you always try on amazing clothes, and..."

"...And?"

"Well, uh, you always look really, _really_, hot and I can't help myself-"

"Oh God Blaine is this about the dressing room thing again-"

Blaine rubbed his forehead. "Yes." Looking down, he tried to lighten the mood. "Hey but at least you know I have some sense of fashion right? After all, we both picked out the same pants."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Naturally. However, I think you could probably use a little help in the _undercover_ element of clothes." He wrinkled his nose. "Were you _trying_ to get caught with an outfit like that?"

Blaine feigned a hurt look. "I was aiming for nondescript."

"You failed miserably sir."

"You mock me sir?"

"Yes," Kurt answered, laughing. "So how did those pants fit?"

"Like a dream," Blaine sighed, "too bad you won't see me in these until Monday..." he trailed off with a suggestive smirk.

"Why, Blaine Anderson, who ever said that?" Kurt replied, glancing around quickly before practically dragging him into the direction of the dressing rooms. "I hope you don't mind getting a repeat of the dressing room treatment again... Because I'm not the only one who looks hot in the clothes I choose."

By then, Blaine was too happy Kurt had forgiven him to worry about getting in trouble. Not to mention, the way Kurt's jeans perfectly hugged his hips was _extremely_ distracting. Cocking his eyebrow, he quickly pulled Kurt into one of the dressing rooms, locking the door. Just as Blaine turned around, Kurt pressed their lips together. Right before Blaine passed into the mindless state he slipped into whenever he was with Kurt, his last fleeting thought was spent hoping no one would interrupt this time.

* * *

**Whew. Now that that's all out, what did you think? Pleasepleaseplease review and give me your feedback? Also some prompts would be great too!**

**I guess I'll be writing these from random time periods, like some will have them as boyfriends, just friends, fiances, husbands, or dads, etc. Just a note but PLEASE don't put any season 6 spoilers in the reviews, I've only finished season 5 because that's all that's on Netflix. Thanks!**


	2. Niff

**Hello lovelies! So this is an idea I decided to try out, like having a short chronicle of oneshots that actually follow a plotline! :o exciting, I know. Since Wes and David and Warblers in general are awesome, I present to you, the first glimpses of the Niff chronicles!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, don't own Glee. Or Niff. Or Klaine. Or Wevid. Or anything. sigh.**

* * *

_Hmmm… "Project _ _ _ _" _David tapped his pencil against the table _...oh. yes. "Project Niff."_

Satisfied with the title now topping his masterpiece, he chuckled evilly.

He looked up as Wes slid into the chair next to him, whose eyebrow was cocked at the sight of the papers in David's hand.

"What are you planning?"

David grinned, flipping his papers underneath his binder, "Why do I have to be planning something? What if I'm just doing my homework?"

Wes snorted and gave David a look.

"...Okay. Fine. Yes, I'm planning something."

At those words, Wes's face lit up like a child's on Christmas. "Tellmetellmetellmetellmeee!" he squealed, bouncing on his toes.

Pausing for dramatic effect, David flashed his papers in front of Wes with great flourish. "I present to you… Project Niff!" Seeing the slightly blank look on Wes's face, he explained, "Nick and Jeff."

"...Nick and Jeff? As in, getting them together? But they got together two days ago when we locked them in the janitor's closet!"

David smirked at the memory, high-fiving Wes for that successful matchmaking.

Wes gasped in shock. "WAIT! DID NICKY AND JEFFY BREAK UP _ALREADY_?"

Rolling his eyes, David answered, "Nooo… but no one knows they're together yet. Meanwhile, Blaine and Kurt keep having eye sex during breakfast and their tension during rehearsals is thick enough to cut with a knife, yet they _still_ haven't confessed their feelings yet."

Realization dawned on Wes's face. "So… We're going to use the hidden Niff… To bring forth the Klaine?"

David nodded, thrilled his best friend had caught on so quickly. "Kurt and Blaine have been shipping Niff since the beginning of time, just like us, and it's no secret that they've tried to subtly make Niff happen. Naturally," he smirked, "their plans didn't work because **we** **are the planning masterminds**. So…" he trailed off, seeing the lights going off in Wes's head.

"Oh! We can let them in on a 'plan' to get Niff together, and without them realizing it, they'll be together in no time!"

"Exactly."

David stood up, stretching, then shuffled his papers. "Let's get started then, shall we? Show me your plans."

Wes, after finally reading and understanding the complex mastermind in front of him, looked up. Seeing his gavel across the table, he smirked and picked it up.

"This plan is now officiated!" Wes smirked, banging the gavel on the papers.

"We are geniuses."

"Agreed."

* * *

**I'll be uploading the next Niff installment maybe next week? The next oneshot may or may not be related to this one, but I'll keep you posted.**

**Review please and prompt:)**


	3. Fanfiction

**IAN YOU SAID I WOULDN'T BUT HERE IT IS. SUCK IT.**

**I was in biology taking my final when this popped into my head (shows how much Glee rules my life), and just HAD to write it down. Me gusta~ so right now I'm in advisory (it's this thing my school has where you can do homework or get help from teachers/other students) so I am using this time to write. HUZZAH. Husband!Klaine.**

**Also a huuugggeee shoutout to **_**Linneagb**_** for being my first reviewer! You made me very happy and I really appreciate such positive feedback. You're awesome :)**

**Now without further ado, here's **_**Fanfiction**_**!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Glee, only my own ideas. Ohwells.**

* * *

Blaine hummed as he stirred the pot of spaghetti, lightly sprinkling in some seasoning. Kurt was sitting behind him at their mahogany dining table, typing up his latest article. From the light chuckles Blaine was hearing, Kurt was probably chatting with Mercedes. The two hadn't been able to see each other much after Kurt and Blaine had bought an apartment in New York and Mercedes went off touring the world after releasing her third album.

"Kurt, honey? Could you grab the plates? The spaghetti's almost done."

Kurt stood up, stretching his arms, then walked over to the cabinet where they kept all the dishes. He placed two plates next to the stovetop and wrapped some forks in a cloth napkin on the table.

Seeing Blaine still turned around cooking, Kurt stepped over and leaned gently into his back. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, hugging him.

Blaine felt a flush of pride as Kurt's ring pressed into his torso, before tilting his head back into the taller man's shoulder. Kurt nuzzled Blaine's head, murmuring into his ear, "Thanks for cooking dinner today."

Blaine smiled slightly. "Anything for you." After a pause, he added with a smirk, "Plus, I wanted to prove to you that I can cook without blowing up the house."

His husband just shook his head with a small chuckle, before heading back down to his laptop. "While you're finishing that up, I'm gonna Skype Mercedes…" he trailed off. The Skype logo appeared on his laptop as he called his friend. Seeing she was answering the call, he perked up.

The screen turned black for a moment, then lit up with the picture of Sam and Mercedes lying side-by-side on the carpet, typing furiously on the computer.

"'Cedes?" Kurt said as he peered at the screen.

"OHMYGOD Kurt!" she screamed. Apparently she'd answered that call by accident. She turned around quickly to push Sam and his laptop out of the video.

_...What on Earth?_ Kurt wondered. Before Mercedes had noticed him, he'd caught a glimpse of the computer screen.

"Wait, what did their computer say?" asked Blaine, who was suddenly next to him. "Was that… 'Klaine Fanfiction'?"

"That's what it looked like…" Kurt whispered, watching a flustered Mercedes shove Sam away _again_.

"H-hey Kurt! Is that Blaine? Hi white boys!" she smiled, collecting herself.

"Sorry 'Cedes, was it a bad time to call? Also, **where did you get that top it looks amazing **and _why_ were you lying on the ground wearing it? That's a _hate crime_!" Kurt bounced back, gently kicking a silently laughing Blaine.

Mercedes blushed. "I got it yesterday when I was shopping in Paris. One of the clerks recognized Sam and _totally fangirled_ over him-" here she rolled her eyes "-and gave us huge a discount. It was hilarious," she chuckled.

Kurt gasped in mock horror. "And she didn't recognize you? The pop star?"

"Oh, she did. When I saw her trying to flirt with my man, I stepped in with a _hell to the no_ and she was so embarrassed she gave us a discount," she replied sassily.

Blaine interrupted, "That sounds way so much like Kurt it's not even funny."

"You make me proud." Kurt looked at Mercedes, ignoring his husband's comment.

"I know. Kurtie, I've got to go, my producer is checking up on me again. I'll talk to you later okay? Bye Hummel-Anderson's!" she called, before hanging up.

"Hummel-Anderson… Remind me why it isn't Anderson-Hummel? That fits alphabetical order."

Kurt smirked at him. "You know why. _I'm_ always first."

"That you are," Blaine replied, with a slight bow. He skipped lightly around the table to serve the spaghetti onto their plates. "Besides, I got first when Finn and Rachel came up with 'AnderHummel'. So… are we going to try and find out what that 'Klaine Fanfiction' was all about?"

Kurt thought for a moment, "Probably should, yeah. Klaine sounds so familiar, I feel like I've heard it before… Is it like the kraken or something? Honestly, I don't know why they chose 'Klaine' as our ship name. What about Blurt, or Kurt CoBlaine? That's clever but I guess, too many syllables for them to handle."

"Klaine kind of sounds like some country in Europe that you'd rather not go to… Like you should skip over it," Blaine joked. In a funny Russian-sounding accent, he imitated, "'Aahhh but I am from Klaine! You must come to Klaine!"

Kurt let out a huge snort that made both crack up even harder. "Everyone's Klainish," (1) he answered seriously, before breaking into an impish grin, "anyways, who do we call to figure out what crazy fanfiction shenanigans are going on behind our backs?"

Blaine glanced at him, setting down the plates. "You know who."

Kurt reached over for the phone, dialing Wes and David's number.

"_Hey Klaine!"_ Wes and David's united voices called over the speakerphone.

"Hi Wevid!" Blaine grinned across the table. The two friends had been practically joined at the hip back at Dalton, and had remained best friends all the way through college. They now lived next to each other with their fiancee's (who happened to be best friends as well), and pretty much lived at each other's houses. Mainly at Wes's, whose house didn't look like a college dorm room. Because of this, Blaine and Kurt had entered Wes and David's house number just as Wevid's, since there was no point making David's wife fish around David's room for a ringing phone.

Meanwhile, Wes had made a point to change the Hummel-Anderson information simply to Klaine to get back at the two husbands.

"So…. have you guys written any fanfiction before?" Kurt questioned, jumping straight to the point.

David sounded like he just fell over onto the ground, and Wes let out a high-pitched scream before dropping the phone like it was on fire. Kurt and Blaine listened, amused, as loud whispers drifted from the phone. The spaghetti sat on the table, waiting to be eaten, but was completely forgotten.

"_Crap. Do you think they found out about it?"_

"_Does it matter now? They wouldn't get that mad at us right?"_

"_...I guess, I mean they can't hurt us when we're across the country. I still have my gavel next to my bed in case we need protection!"_

"_Wes, __**please**__. Your gavel doesn't stand a chance when it's Kurt. You know that!"_

"_They couldn't have found the fanfiction right? They don't ever go on , they're not even the fanfiction type of people!"_

"_Why would they even search up 'Klaine'? I get that people sometimes Google themselves, but their couple name? Who __**does**__ that?!"_

Blaine almost died at how close to hysterics David sounded.

"_So what then? Should we just come clean now?"_

"_We don't even know what they know yet!"_

"_But they're not stupid. They're not even half idiots. They know what they don't know!"_

"_...What?"_

"_Sorry, Mr. Chan reference. AP Bio. Never mind, ignore that. But seriously, what do we do?"_

"_Okay okay just pretend like the phone line went dead and then act like you have no idea what they're talking about, okay?"_

_*loud hyperventilating* "Okay."_

Hearing that their not-very-discreet conversation was coming to an end, Kurt spoke into the phone. "Hey, David? Wes? You guys still there?"

"_Kuuurrrttt my boy! Sorry, Wes was just being an idiot and cut a cord with his shoe._" David answered, trying-and failing-to keep his voice steady.

"_Cutting a cord? With my shoe?! That makes no sense. You're the idiot!"_ Kurt heard Wes whisper angrily in the background.

_I can't keep talking and neither can Wes or they'll know something's up, _David thought quickly.

Nervously, he called out, "_Sorry Kurt, Blaine! Gotta go, before Wes plugs the toilet again! Bye!"_

Blaine rolled his eyes. He would never understand those two.

"So…" Kurt mused, "Blaine babe, can you go over to my laptop and Google 'Klaine Fanfiction'?"

"Gladly." Blaine grinned widely. As the search results popped up on screen, he gasped loudly.

"...Kurt? You might wanna come see this…"

Kurt's jaw dropped at the page Blaine had open. It was a **300 chapter fanfiction. **Written by… "The Warblers AND the New Directions?!"

"When did they even have time to do this?!" Kurt shook his head, plopping down on a chair.

Blaine sat there, speechless. Finally, he muttered, "It was started when we met. In 2010."

"This will be interesting to read…"

* * *

**(1) Yes. That was indeed a reference to Darren and Chris's interview on set called "Klaine Explained"... If you haven't watched it yet PLEASE DO.**

**HAH. What did you think? I feel like I always spend way too long in the lead up and all that stuff. I should work on getting to the point faster.**

**Reviews are like Klainebows on a cloudy day, and prompts are like getting free ice cream. **_**Good**_** free ice cream. Does everything taste better when it's free? That's what one of my friends says but **_**meh**_**. I guess. It depends on the quality of free stuff, because there's whole different levels of free stuff. ANYWAYS, weird author's note over. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Sais

**Puppy!Blaine - nothing more needs to be said. Oh, and ninja!kurt which is always AWESOME. Chris Colfer and his sais are just… no words.**

**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own anything other than my imagination. Which is on paper to become this story.**

* * *

Kurt shifted so he was sitting comfortably in his bed as he watched his boyfriend with amusement.

"KUUURRTTTT how does this even work?" Blaine whined. He lifted up one of the sai swords, holding it like an axe. "Can I just throw this at the wall and pretend I did something cool-"

"No." Kurt interrupted, "I don't think Wes and David would appreciate a random hole in our dorm wall unless they were the ones who made it…"

Sighing, Blaine abruptly plopped down onto the floor on his knees. "Curse you sky!" he cried, dramatically throwing his hands in the air, prompting an eye roll from the countertenor.

As Blaine slowly turned around so they were facing each other, Kurt blinked in surprise at the evil smirk on the boy's face. "Oh no you don't!" Kurt yelled, promptly covering his face with a pillow. He made a series of muffled sounds that sounded something like "NO PUPPY DOG EYES!" as he rolled over to face the wall.

Blaine thought for a moment, then quietly tiptoed behind Kurt. The curly-haired boy silently wrapped his arms around Kurt, grinning at the small shriek of surprise Kurt made when he squeezed lightly. Blaine tilted his head, then peppered light kisses on the back of Kurt's neck. When Kurt refused to pull his face from the pillow, Blaine sighed.

"You leave me no choice."

Kurt yelped when he felt Blaine's hands running through his perfectly coiffed hair. _Perfectly. Coiffed._

"BLAINE!" Kurt shot up from his bed, narrowly missing the lamp hanging from the ceiling. He ran over to the bathroom mirror, whimpering until he finally flicked his hair back into place. Peering at his reflection, Kurt caught sight of Blaine coming up behind him. The shorter boy snuck his hands around Kurt's waist, grinning broadly. Blaine glanced down at the sais lying on his bed, then back up at Kurt.

"..Please?" Blaine breathed in Kurt's ear. Kurt felt that delightful shiver that Blaine's breathy voice always elicited, but held back his smile. He glared sternly at Blaine for a moment, before giving in.

"Fine."

Blaine clapped giddily, leaning against the wall with a starstruck look in his eyes.

Kurt lifted up the sai swords, one in each hands, then began to spin. The metal flashed in the soft dorm lights, reflecting onto the walls. Blaine stood there, his mouth hanging slightly open. He'd never stop being amazed at how _talented_ Kurt was. The swords flicked in circles at an alarming speed, gliding smoothly through the air.

Spinning the sai swords was practically second nature by now, so Kurt pushed that to the back of his mind so he could concentrate on how adorable Blaine was. Especially now.

_He looks like he's seeing a firework show made of RedVines._

For some reason, Kurt felt his right wrist start to tighten up. _That usually doesn't happen. And what on Earth is that annoying dinging sound I hear? _He mentally shrugged, then finished off the routine so he could stretch his wrist. He smirked as he finally placed the swords down, then realized his tongue was sticking out. _Oops_.

Smiling softly, Blaine stepped up so his face was a few inches from Kurts. "Wow. I almost don't feel worthy of being in your presence right now."

Kurt laughed, planting a kiss on his boyfriend's nose. "If it helps your self esteem, no one comes close to your puppy dog eyes. Just saying." He intertwined their hands, looking down at their touching toes. He looked up again, inhaling sharply at the look in Blaine's eyes.

His eyes held so much depth, so much meaning, so much _love_. It was random moments like these that showed that Kurt was meant for Blaine. And Blaine was meant for Kurt.

"Hey," Blaine breathed, nuzzling their noses together.

"Hey to you too."Kurt noticed a sudden shift in Blaine's eyes."...Babe? What's wrong?"

Blaine sighed, shaking his head. "Nothing's wrong. I just… I wish I wasn't leaving for the summer. I'm gonna miss you so much."

Kurt's glasz eyes softened, before he pulled Blaine into a hug. Rubbing comforting circles into his boyfriend's back, he murmured, "I know. I do too. But I will be right here when you get back, and we'll Skype everyday. We're together at heart."

Blaine stepped back, holding Kurt at arm's length. "Did I ever tell you how wonderful you are?"

Kurt pretended to ponder that, before sassily answering, "A couple million times, yeah."

"Well, I'll never stop saying it. Kurt," Blaine's tone turning serious, "I really do believe that you are the one for me. I will never get tired of looking at you or being with you or talking to you or just being next to you."

Kurt's eyes glistened with unshed tears. He gently tugged Blaine's around his waist, pressing their lips together.

Blaine sighed into the kiss as their mouths moved together. He took a deep breath when Kurt pulled away, his cerulean eyes peering deep inside Blaine's hazel ones.

"You take my breath away. Not just now, but from that first day on the staircase. I _love_ you Blaine."

"I love you too," Blaine stated sweetly. Stepping away from Kurt slightly, he ran his hands through his curly hair. "Kurt, I want to be there to take your breath away until the day I die. I want to be the one comforting you, the one you get mad at for taking too long in the bathroom, the one I wake up next to and take _forever_ to get out of bed because I can't stop staring at your beautiful face. I want to be the one guarding your heart, the one protecting you, the one laughing with you, the one who you share these _perfect_ moments with. Because you, you, Kurt Hummel, are amazing. So," Blaine knelt, reaching behind for one of the sais, "will you accept this promise ring as a promise that I will _never_ leave you, and that I will love you as long as you'll have me, and beyond that?" He gently pulled the ring from the moto of the sai, where he had taped it, then held it up to Kurt, waiting.

Kurt didn't realize he had stopped breathing, until he inhaled shakily as Blaine finished his speech. He felt absolutely frozen. Then, it was as if a rock wall had just been shattered, and he felt an overwhelmingly sea of emotions wash over him. An eternity seemed to pass as Kurt struggled to stay upright, struggled to at least say _something_, before he spoke.

"Blaine Anderson, I would have said yes from the moment you introduced yourself, taking my hand on that staircase and pulling me down the hallway."

Blaine's tears spilled from his eyes, as he choked out, "Oh Kurt."

Kurt took the ring from Blaine, sliding it onto his finger. It was a simple silver band, with a single gold heart on top, engraved with music notes. "It's beautiful."

Their lips crashed together, full of joy and passion. Blaine opened his mouth, tasting that familiar but still wondrous feel of Kurt Hummel.

Kurt closed his eyes, tugging on Blaine's curls with one hand, while the other fisted his shirt.

Suddenly, a loud crash and a couple loud "SHHH!"s right outside their door interrupted Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt strode over to the door, throwing it open and placing his hands on his hips. Blaine stifled a laugh at the sight of Wes, David, That, Nick, Jeff, and a couple other Warblers tangled on the floor.

"Gee, I wonder what you guys are doing out there," Kurt drawled with a smirk. "You guys really need to work on your spying skills."

The boys protested weakly, before making a silent agreement that getting up and dashing away was a good plan.

Kurt slammed the door shut with his hips, and cocked an eyebrow at Blaine. "As perfect as this was, you didn't have to make me feel like an idiot for not noticing the ring _taped_ _to my sais_."

Blaine grinned sheepishly. "You get really into the spinning, I figured you wouldn't noticed."

"True," Kurt replied thoughtfully, then pulled a face. "Now where were we?"

"Right here." Blaine answered against Kurt's lips.

* * *

**This ended up becoming something I wasn't planning on… Oops. Oh well. This was originally supposed to be some fluff with puppy!blaine and ninja!kurt but it turned into a deep proposal type thing. This isn't very canon, I know, it's not quite AU but just something that I envision could have happened.**

**Okay fine I didn't really plan this and it kinda has a weird plot so I'm sorry… not my best writing. I'll make it up with the next Niff installment, I **_**promise.**_

**Reviews make me happy so please yes! Prompts are always open for suggestion as well of course~**


	5. To Fall In Love Again - Leave

**I did it and wrote an angsty one… Not sure how I feel about this because I used to hate reading angst because I love all things fluffy. I guess I should change the description of **_**Glimpses of Klaine**_** because now I'll be adding some angst in here :D  
SHOUTOUT TO PAVANI FOR BEING AWE****SOME AND READING MY FICS ALL THE TIME~**

* * *

Leave

Blaine watched the door slam shut, barely feeling anything except the shattered pieces of his heart hit the floor.

_This can't be happening. It can't._

Numbness spread over his body, and all he could hear was the alarmingly slow pounding of his heart.

_How is my heart still beating. It doesn't deserve to… This hurts. It hurts to breathe. What have I done…_

* * *

"No. No apologies, no explanations. I know what you're trying to say. We're done. Enjoy your life Blaine." Kurt shook his head, feeling chills wash over his body. He felt shocked at the cold, _indifferent_ monotone his voice had taken.

_I never thought I'd ever talk to Blaine this way._

He looked straight into Blaine's hazel-green eyes, and almost burst into tears at the brokenness in them.

_I have to get out of here._

Feeling like he was watching his body from the outside, Kurt slowly turned around and walked over to the door. In a sudden flash of anger, he threw the door open and gave the coldest possible glare at Blaine, before slamming the door behind him, _hard_.

The sound of the door was so shocking, so _final_, that Kurt saw his eyes blur.

_No. Not here. I refuse to give him that satisfaction._

He quickly unlocked his Navigator and backed out of the driveway. He knew he couldn't go back to his house, his father would notice right away that something was wrong and Kurt couldn't bear to talk _at all_.

_Just drive. Go back to New York. Take a flight._

He took a shaky breath, then shut out all his feelings.

_There will be time for crying later. Just leave._

* * *

For what felt like an eternity, Blaine just stood there and stared at the closed door, willing it to open to reveal Kurt's beautiful shining face.

_I need you._

All he could see was that look on Kurt's face, first when he found out, then when he left. That cold look, that look of hatred… It felt like he was being stabbed.

_How could I have ever doubted that Kurt was the one… Now I've lost him. How could I have ever believed I could love someone else? How could I **hurt**__ him like that?_

_I feel empty. I feel like nothing_.

Blaine wanted to just dissolve in a puddle on the floor. He blinked, hard, and was surprised to feel wetness on his face. The tears had overflowed, and he hadn't even noticed.

_I only notice Kurt. Nothing else matters._

A sudden rush of emotion crashed onto him, and Blaine collapsed. He hit the ground hard, unable to hold himself up.

Blaine didn't feel the sharp pain when his elbow banged the coffee table, didn't feel his knee bruising as it slammed down on the edge of the steps, didn't feel the thud of his head when it knocked against the wall. All he felt was the blissful darkness spread across his thoughts and the silent tears wash over his face. He choked out a quiet "_Kurt_…" before slipping into an unfeeling state of oblivion and numbness.

* * *

"Kurt? Kurt? Where are you?" Burt's frantic voice came over the phone.

"Hi Dad… I-I-I'm just going back to New York. I have some things to take care of at work that I didn't do… Can you just mail my stuff back to me?"

For a moment, Kurt heard silence and knew his father was hesitating; he could practically hear the gears turning. Kurt prayed that his father wouldn't ask the _real_ reason why he was going back to New York. At least not yet.

"Okay buddy. Have a safe flight. I'll go pack your stuff right now so you get it as soon as possible, alright?"

Kurt almost breathed a sigh of relief. He was safe. After saying good-bye to his father, Kurt turned his face upward to see which flight was available. He paid for his ticket, then set off to the terminal. He went through security, thankfully not setting off the metal detector. The next hour went by in a blur of purchasing random Vogue magazines (he knew he already had every single one of them at home, so it didn't matter) and drinking a nonfat mocha while trying not to burst into tears.

Kurt finally boarded the plane, finding his seat towards the back. For some reason, the plane was relatively empty enough for Kurt to have an entire row to himself.  
He sank down into his seat in relief, staring ahead blankly as the television projected the regular flying safety procedures. He felt the plane start, rumbling down the runway, then lifting off the ground. That sudden weightless feeling suddenly jolted Kurt.

_This was real._

Finally, he let the tears fall.

Where no one could see him.

He allowed himself to hurt. He'd kept it in for the past few hours, but nothing was stopping him now.

Kurt ducked his head, glimpsing a pool of salty tears collecting on his magazine covers.

His tears fell, his heart fell, smashing into a billion pieces, as he soared in a mechanical sanctuary.

Kurt was a bird, leaving behind glassy droplets and bleeding shards in a trail. A trail away from Blaine. Away from his life force. Away from his happiness.

* * *

**Possibly may become a multi-chapter fic. We'll see.**

**Review please! **

**Let me know your wonderful thoughts and if you'd like to see this continued…**

**I mean, why wouldn't you? Even I want to see this continued because I want to know what happens to them :o (shocker, right? I don't know what my ending will be).**


	6. Niff 2

**All these crazy Warbler Niff plans bouncing around my head, and **_**gah**_** couldn't handle it. I nearly exploded having to restrain myself because of school stuff sigh.**

**Aw Wes and David. And gavel of course. This chapter will be more Niff heavy (yay!)**

**Also shoutout to my wonderful amazing friend Pavani for always reading my stories and giving me awesome feedback *mwah***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jeff cringed at the sound of his phone ringing. He was surprised to find, as he slowly became conscious of his surroundings, that his face was buried deep, _deep_ into his pillow. His tongue between his parted lips were gently pressing the pillowcase. He distastefully picked a blond hair from his mouth.

_This certainly doesn't taste like Nick…. Oh right. That's what I was dreaming about_.

He groaned and considered just ignoring the call, before finally rolling over and slamming his hand down on the cell phone.

Without bothering to check the caller ID, the blond Warbler rasped groggily into his hand.

"What do you want and why the hell are you waking me up-"

"_Jeff Riker Sterling! Watch your tone! That is __**no**__ way to speak to your mother!"_

_Oops._

"Oh, uh, hi Mom! Good morning! How have you been? Is there anything you need because I would be happy to do it for you!" After a brief pause, he added, "I love you!"

Following a short conversation involving a grape juice stain that had been suspiciously hidden beneath his mother's table, Jeff exhaled in relief as he hung up the phone.

_Now where was I?_

He flopped his pillow back over his face, and shifted to get back into the warm spot of his bed.

_Ahhh, there it is. Now I can sleep -_

"_**IF YOU WANT MY BODY AND YA THINK I'M SEXY, COME ON SUGAR LET ME KNOW**_

_**IF YOU REALLY NEED ME, JUST REACH OUT AND TOUCH ME**_

_**COME ON HONEY TELL ME SO!"**_

Jeff nearly screamed. He really wasn't in the mood for this. He'd been grateful to find that David had left their room that morning to do who-knows-what with Wes (with those two, you had to expect the unexpected), but his morning brain hadn't processed that Wevid might stay in Wes's room. _Next door._

Knowing Wes and David, they were probably planning out some way to make the Warblers sexy, after hearing that McKinley woman's "advice".

_But singing "Da Ya Think I'm Sexy" might be a bit obvious… Besides, aren't being preppy, blazer-clad, __a __capella__ boys sexy enough? People love the blazer._

Wincing at Wes's attempt to join David in harmony, Jeff finally decided he'd had enough. He ripped off his bedsheets, not caring how his hair looked, and slammed the door open. In a series of angry and probably exaggerated stomps, Jeff stormed into the dorm room next door. The door was partially open, and he didn't bother knocking. It was too early in the morning for any form of politeness.

"SHUT YOUR FACEHOLES UP RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL TAKE WES'S GAVEL AND KNOCK BOTH OF YOUR HEADS TOGETHER, THEN I WILL SET UP A CARNIVAL BOOTH CALLED 'WHACK-A-WEVID' AND GIVE THE GAVEL TO EVERY SINGLE WARBLER FOR THEM TO POUND YOU IN EVERY PART OF YOUR SKULL FIVE TIMES!"

Then he growled at them. _Growled._ He grinned evilly at the shocked and terrified looks on the two boys' faces, realizing he must look absolutely insane.

Jeff was known for the murderous glint in his eyes when he was woken up too early, and hoped his eyes were on_ fire_.

After a stunned silence accompanied with Jeff's heavily forceful breathing, David and Wes turned simultaneously towards each other-

_How do they manage to do **everything** at the same time? That's so creepy-_

And spoke. Also creepily together.

"Jeff, go get your boyfriend. We have something to talk to you two about."

Jeff felt his heartbeat pound at the mention of Nick, but raised an eyebrow at the two.

_What on earth could this be about? And how are their voices so calm..._

He backed out slowly, keep his suspicious glare raking over Wes and David, then closed the door. Pulling the key to Nick's room out of his pajama pants, Jeff strode off to his boyfriend's room, who was also notoriously known for not being a morning person.

* * *

"_Hey."_

"_Hey there." Nick looked up shyly at the blond Warbler in front of him._

_"So, um…" Jeff gestured around them at the inside of the dimly-lit janitor's closet._

"_How did Wes and David even manage to get the key for this?"_

"_It's Wes and David."_

"_True."_

_Nick felt a warm shock run through his body as Jeff's eyes met his again. Jeff's eyes were burning with an expression that Nick knew was mirrored in his own. _

_It was completely silent. But yet at the same time, Nick felt incredibly overwhelmed by the loud unspoken emotions pulsing through the air. He could see by Jeff's shining eyes that they both felt it._

_Okay, so you feel all this and it sure looks like he wants it just as bad as you do, so why don't you do it?_

_In a surprising beat of courage, Nick leaned in just as Jeff did the same. Their lips met, and Nick raised his hands up into Jeff's blond hair._

It's so soft. His lips are so soft. Wow.

_All kinds of fireworks were going off in his mind. Then, both boys opened their mouths and all coherent thought went right out of Nick's head when he felt Jeff's tongue run across his bottom lip._

_He kissed back eagerly, exploring Jeff's mouth and thinking about how amazing being in his arms felt. _

_Jeff drew back, and Nick opened his eyes._

* * *

"Good morning," Jeff smiled down at Nick from his chest, "you're a pretty good kisser when you're dreaming."

Nick laughed in surprise. _It's amazing to dream about kissing him and then to wake up to find you __**are**__ kissing him in real life. And that you were kissing him in a dream at the same time as in real life. Wow._

"Come on babe. Wes and David want to talk to us about something."

Jeff leaned in for another quick kiss before pulling Nick's hand and lifting him out of the bed.

Both boys didn't even glance in the mirror to examine how they looked, because they knew it didn't matter anymore. What mattered was them, on the _inside_.

As Jeff and Nick walked into Wes's room, they found David standing right behind the door, expectantly holding out two manila folders.

Jeff and Nick took the folders, reading the title scrawled across the front.

Project Niff.

After an eternity, Wes broke the silence. "Sit down boys, there's something we need to discuss. It's about Kurt and Blaine."

The couple glanced at each other. This sounded like the beginning of a plan. A _Wevid_ plan.

"I hope you guys hadn't had anything planned, because you are going to be busy for the next week. Clear your schedules, because all that will matter is this file you are holding in your hands."

David interjected. "I would like to note that I came up with this plan, and as the planning mastermind, I will not take any 'edits' you two have to my plan. You may open your files now."

Wes lifted his bedroom gavel from his shelf. "Let this meeting of the Project Niff Committee commence." He finished speaking with a loud bang of the gavel on his headboard.

Nick and Jeff opened the folders and began to read.

* * *

**Not much Klaine but more Niff obviouslyyy :D**

**Review!**


	7. Meeting you Again - Feels

**Welcome to Meeting You Again!  
So this will be like an alternate version of them meeting, getting together, etc, if just a few things had happened a little bit differently.  
I hope you like it, so review and tell me what you think!**

**ILY ANTHONY AND MATT AND PAVANI AND BREANNA FOR SUPPORTING ME HUZZAH.**

**(I do not own Glee, luckily, or no one would be writing fanfics about it)**

* * *

Feels

Blaine Anderson wandered down the hallway, still feeling slightly shaken. He took great care to keep his confident mask up; there was really no need for people to worry about him right now. After all, nothing had really happened… It had just taken Blaine by surprise.

_Didn't expect that picture to still be in there…_

* * *

_(20 minutes earlier)_

Blaine dug through his room, trying to find his brother Cooper's old acting award from the Media Production club back at Westerville High. For some reason, his brother really needed it back in L.A., and the award had gotten mixed in with Blaine's stuff during the transfer to Dalton.  
After heaving out one of the few unpacked boxes from the room's walk-in closet, Blaine finally caught sight of the miniature Emmy. He not-so-gently pulled the plastic award free from the mess inside the box, and the sound of ripping paper soon followed.

_Oops._

Blaine winced, and this time carefully lifted out items to find the source of the ripping sound.

_...Hope that wasn't something important…_

At the bottom of the box, with a jagged rip straight down the middle, was a photograph. His hazel eyes grew blurry for a moment, and eyelids flickered down to keep the tears from falling. A flood of memories came back to him, and Blaine steadied himself against the wall.

_February 27, 2009. It's been exactly a year. How did it slip my mind..._

Opening his eyes, he stared for what felt like an hour at the two boys in the picture. They looked almost happy, unaware of the brutal taunting and beating that was to befall them only hours later, in the exact same spot.

"_Hey fags!" "The Sadie Hawkins dance is __**girls ask guys**__, not gay boy 1 asks gay boy 2!" "You guys obviously don't know what you're doing.." "...So maybe we should teach you a lesson." "We're just showing you what's right." "...The order of the world must be restored." "And that starts with my fist, in your face!"_

Blaine took a deep breath.

_He felt the pain ripping through his body as he turned his head on the pavement, just barely enough to see the other boy lying a couple feet away, motionless.  
His vision started to go hazy, the colors blurring into a big blob. The movement had taken too much effort. Blaine leaned his head back down on the curbside, shutting his eyes and nearly gasping at the overwhelming throbbing that pulsated the air. He felt himself sinking into a foggy cloud of numbness. Though his eyes were still closed, he looked up and saw the faint outline of a person, standing on the edge of a murky lake. I'm in the lake, Blaine slowly realized. That's my brother up there. I can hear him..._

"_Crap. Blaine! Blaine! Wake up!" Cooper swore under his breath._

_Blaine heard the sound of his brother's voice yelling for paramedics on the phone and for some nearby teachers. He smiled slightly. Cooper, you're cutting through the cotton sound._

* * *

The loud slam of a door across the hall snapped Blaine out of his flashback. He gave the picture one last look and smoothed out the creases, before burying it in the bottom of the box again. He shook his head, trying to clear the numbness and forget the brief moment of consciousness he had in the ambulance. The brief moment he saw, with great clarity, his battered friend on a stretcher beside him. The brief moment before the sensory overload had overcome him and he had blacked out, fully this time.

The curly-haired soloist stood up with a sigh, and straightened his navy blazer. Deep breathing wasn't going to make him feel all that much better. It never had. He walked across the room to his phone, tapping out a text message to Cooper that the treasured Emmy had been found, before stepping outside. Blaine didn't bother locking his door - after all, the other boys went as they pleased into his room to hang out, no matter how much Blaine playfully got mad at the lack of privacy. Automatically, he flipped the sign on the door from "I'm in here, so there better be coffee in your hands or I will maim you" to "I'm out, so try not to break anything while you guys use my hair gel bottles for live action Call of Duty".

* * *

Now, Blaine strode down the halls, nodding politely at the other boys who had stayed after school or lived in the dorms. He didn't think much about where he was heading; he didn't have to. The phone buzzed in his pocket, and while Blaine responded to his older brother's grateful texts of thanks, he found his feet had stopped moving. Blaine looked up, and sure enough, he was in front of the Warbler Hall. Typically, the room should have been teeming with teenage boys jumping on furniture as they went through Warbler Practice, but it was surprisingly silent. Stepping forward to peer into where his practice _should have been happening_ (which he was also extremely late for), Blaine caught sight of a piece of paper lying on the ground.

**Hey Warblers! No practice today. Gavel crisis.  
\- Wes, David, and Thad**

**P.S. If Cameron is reading this, you better give that gavel back before we break Hell open in front of your dorm room. NOW, Cameron.**

Blaine shrugged. This was a regular occurrence, so he was used to it.

_Though why Cameron insists on continually pissing off the Council members, I'll never know._

His first thought was to go for a walk around the gardens for a bit, then head back to the dorms to finish the insanely tall pile of homework due on Monday, but something stopped him. Against the logical voice nagging Blaine to get his work done now that he has some free time, Blaine strode down the hallway to a room a few doors down. The Music Hall.

He had an impulse to just sing and play his heart out. The piano called to him. Suddenly, a beautiful voice spoke four words in his head.

_You're not alone Blaine._

Blaine felt surprised, but at the same time, felt almost as if he'd been expecting that voice. Waiting for it. Even though he didn't recognize the voice, it sounded familiar and warm. The voice spoke again.

_You're not the only one._

He sat down at the piano, remembering a song he'd written to no one in particular. No one except himself. The soloist didn't noticing the lost-looking boy wandering past the Music Hall in the direction of the Grand Staircase.

Blaine placed his hands on the ivory keys and began to play.

* * *

"Why don't you just go spy on the Garglers, yeah you'll fit right in," Kurt muttered angrily to himself, "well I'm sorry if you guys _obviously_ need more help. The Warblers are a renowned show choir for a reason, _Puck_."

Kurt barely glanced up as he passed the sign announcing he had just arrived in Westerville.

"In .2 miles, take the next exit onto Thura road."

Obeying the GPS, Kurt shifted his Navigator into the right lane and exited the freeway. After a couple more commands, he pulled up in front of a posh-looking school, complete with gates and a swirl of metalwork announcing "Dalton Academy".

Driving through the thankfully open gate, Kurt parked carefully in the student lot. He pulled on his red tie, jacket, and sunglasses, having been well-equipped for a covert spying mission ever since Mr. Schue had announced their competition for Sectionals. With a final spritz of hairspray on his perfectly coiffed hair, Kurt locked his car, and stepped into the nearest building. After confidently nodding a greeting to some passing students, Kurt realized he should probably figure out out where the Warblers practice room was.

_I need to find some distracted students so they won't realize I'm spying…  
_  
Just with that thought, a tall blond boy came stumbling through a door right behind Kurt - _is he holding a gavel? _\- and raced off. Two boys crashed into the hall from the same door, effectively knocking the blond boy over. The two boys were screaming what sounded like Native American war cries as the blond boy swore colorfully at them. Kurt removed his sunglasses to get a clearer look at what was happening. Other students passing by in the hall barely gave a second glance to the trio wrestling for a gavel. Coming from McKinley, this was nothing new. Hardly any of the other students expressed concern when they saw Karofsky and the other jocks pushing around Kurt. However, Kurt wasn't feeling the same vibe as he did at McKinley; he didn't feel fear or indifference coming from the passersby. He was surprised to feel a brotherly almost endearing sort of amusement, as if this was a regular occurrence that they pretended to be annoyed by but actually enjoyed it.

Realizing now was his chance, Kurt walked over to help the Asian boy up, who'd finally taken the gavel from and was glaring daggers at the blond boy.

"Oh, huh, thanks!"

Kurt smiled slightly. "No problem. Hey, can you help me a bit? I'm new here."

The boy grinned and held out his hand. "Yeah, for sure! I'm Wes, this guy here is David, and the idiot blond kid we just tackled is Cameron. What's up?"  
David and Cameron smirked at Wes, before shaking Kurt's hand in greeting as well.

_This is definitely friendlier than I expected._

"Well, uh, I was wondering if you knew where the Warbler Hall is?" He prayed that it wouldn't be suspicious to call the choir room the Warbler Hall; it was just a shot in the dark based on how the other rooms he had passed so far had been named.

Wes grinned, suddenly looking like the Cheshire Cat. "You're in luck, it's not that far. If you go right down to the end of that hallway, there's a door that opens into a smaller hallway decorated with music-related paintings, and the Warbler Hall will be the first room on your right."

David laughed at the expression on Kurt's face. "Dalton's a big school. You'll figure it out eventually."

Wes and David caught sight of Cameron trying to slip away to avoid facing justice for his crimes, and immediately raced after him in the opposite direction of where the Warbler Hall was. The three boys yelled back, "Bye Kurt!" before tearing off into who-knows-where.

* * *

Minutes later, after _finally_ giving Cameron another stern talking-to, David turned to his best friend with a smirk.

"So… you pointed Kurt in the direction of Warbler Hall."

"That I did, thank you Captain Obvious."

Still smirking, David said slyly, "You realize he was a spy, right?"

Wes snorted. "Obviously. He did an admirable job blending in, but after all that New Directions footage Thad made you and I watch, it wasn't hard to recognize him."

"True. So, shall we follow him and see what he does?"

"Gladly. Since he wasn't fazed in the least by our crazy wrestling match with Cameron-" here Wes nodded in the rapidly disappearing blond boy's direction, "-I'd say he'd fit pretty well in with the rest of us."

"Let's go."

The two boys took off in the direction of the Warbler Hall, interested to see what their little spy would do.

* * *

**Review and tell me please what you thought! Or if there's any OC's you'd like in here based off of friends, family, etc. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Meeting you Again - Not Alone

**Second chapter! More character development  
[I would like to dedicate this chapter to Matt Thura, because the street I put Dalton Academy near is Thura road HAH]  
I do not own Glee, the characters, Dalton Academy, or the song (1).**

* * *

Not Alone

Kurt grinned and waved goodbye, shaking his head at the boys' shenanigans, then walked in the direction Wes had pointed him in. Down the hallway covered with beautiful paintings of musical instruments and singers, Kurt passed an open doorway. In a moment, he realized someone was in there sitting at a piano. Thinking nothing of it, he walked all the way down to the Grand Staircase before coming back the way he'd come from. The Warbler Hall was clearly empty, and some note on the floor had said practice was cancelled for the day.

_Guess that makes this trip pretty worthless then…_

He sighed. This week had been absolutely horrible - the shoving, the confrontation, the kiss..

Kurt's thoughts were interrupted as he drew closer to the open room with the boy at the piano, because he distinctly heard the piano being played and an amazing voice vocalizing wordlessly above the chords.

He crept nearer, drawn to the sound.

He stood near the door, listening, as the boy at the piano began the words to a song:

* * *

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

Blaine smiled softly to himself. He had gone straight to his piano the moment he got home from the hospital, and absorbed himself in song writing. He had needed an outlet for his emotions, a _peaceful_ outlet. Boxing wasn't a good idea, given what had just happened.

It was written as a love song, but Blaine didn't have anyone in particular he had written it to, or was singing it to. This was for himself.  
Little did he know, the song was for another boy as well.

* * *

_Baby, you're not alone_

_'Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through…  
_

Kurt caught his breath. The Dalton boy was an _amazing_ singer. He could practically feel the emotion rolling off the boy as he seemed to throw everything he had into the song.

He listened closely to the lyrics. Pangs of sadness and raw _loneliness_ coursed through him, penetrating the shield Kurt had kept up for so long.  
Feeling shocked and overwhelmed with emotion, he shut his eyes tight. The song was getting to him. He felt as if the song had been written for him, was being _sung_ for him. The countertenor thought frantically, trying to place the song, before he realized.  
_Oh my God he's singing an original song._  
Laughing slightly inside, he shook his head at how a single song was reducing him to near tears.

_There's no words to describe this except… beautiful.  
_He believed every single word the Dalton boy sang.

* * *

_Now I know it ain't easy_

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Every time I see you smiling_

_And I feel you so close to me..._

_And you tell me_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_'Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through..._

Blaine played his heart out. This song had been the only thing keeping him from breaking into a million pieces, as it was right now. He had been able to keep the memory of nearly _dying_ locked away and shoved in a dark corner of his mind, but that photograph had swiftly brought it back to light. Blaine's voice broke as he sang the chorus, cracking with emotion. _Nothing's ever gonna bring us down_, the angelic voice from earlier and his mind whispered in unison.  
He remembered waking up in that stark white hospital room. Everything seemed too loud, too harsh, too blinding, too slow. He remembered seeing his mother sobbing in a corner and Cooper trying to comfort her, while his father paced the hallway outside yelling angrily into his phone.

He remembered the police coming in to question him, remembered everyone's faces when he asked if his friend was okay.

* * *

_I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble_

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes..._

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need 'em_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize..._

The curly-haired boy at the piano was shaking. _Shaking with the pressure of holding it in_. The realization dawned on Kurt, because he knew exactly what that felt like. He was feeling it right now. He could hear the raw feeling of being so utterly lost, but tucking it away down inside.

Kurt started to feel a nagging sensation in the back of his mind about watching the boy, who clearly thought no one was watching.

_This should feel so private… Like I'm intruding. But it doesn't._  
He blinked his glasz eyes shut, squeezing out the tears pooling there, and focusing on the sounds pouring from the singing boy's mouth. Imagining accompanying the boy as he sang right there, being _sung to_ by the boy, singing to the boy. Because it sounded like both of them needed it.

* * *

_Baby, I'm not alone_

_'Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through..._

Floating through the room in whispers. _"Internal bleeding…", "Brain damage…", "Cracked skull…"_  
Blaine remembered the court trial, the funeral, and the running. Running to Dalton. To safety.  
Remembered his mother and brother's tearful happiness that Blaine was okay, that Blaine would recover, and his father's gruff "good to have you back, son."

Then as soon as he had been back, he had been sent away. Or rather, he had left. To a new start. He had found friends, friends that protected him and were always there for him to talk to. Who accepted him, _respected_ him even. He was forever grateful for that. Here at Dalton, he had found family. A family who appreciated his voice and his songs and his music, who was crazy and wild but at the same time could be so incredibly strong and sweet. But, most of the boys here had been born already knowing they would be sent to Dalton, so no one really understood what Blaine had gone through.

* * *

_Oh, 'cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing_

_Can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_You know our love is all we need..._

Finally opening his eyes, Kurt realized he had been holding his breath. More tears dripped down, collecting on the carpeted floor.

With all his will, he forced strength into the words pounding through his mind. _You are not alone, and I'm here with you_. Kurt tried with all his might to somehow, _someway_, get that message to cross the space between him and the boy at the piano.

_Whoever you are, know that you are not alone._

* * *

_Our love is all we need..._

_To make it through…_

Blaine lifted his hands, letting the last notes linger in the air. He stood up, amidst the echoing sound of the piano chords, when he heard it again. The sweet reassuring voice in his head, except something was different this time. The voice pierced through his cloudy thoughts, ringing loud and clear.  
_You are not alone, and I'm here with you_. Blaine's heart sped up at the words.

_Whoever you are, know that you are not alone._ Tears threatened to burst free again, except he was out of tears. He took a deep breath and suddenly felt very tired.

* * *

As the song ended, Kurt smiled faintly. He hadn't gotten much information on the Warblers and so had "failed" on his mission, but one thing was for sure - this wasn't over. Kurt watched as the boy stood up, staring at the piano keys for a little bit.  
Kurt felt his phone buzz quietly in his pocket, and took that as his cue to leave. Swiftly and surely, feeling stronger than when he first entered the boarding school's grounds, he turned around, walking back the way he came and got into his Navigator. Throwing one last lingering glance over his shoulder at the school, he drove through the gate and headed in the direction of Lima.

* * *

David and Wes walked calmly across the building toward the Warbler Hall, perfectly concealing their mission. Both boys had seen the flicker of something in Kurt's eyes, something that suggested Kurt's reason he was here wasn't solely to spy. The flicker was familiar - it was what had been in Blaine's eyes when he first arrived. Because of this, Wes and David fully intended to invite Kurt for coffee and to hopefully get him to open up about why he was really there.  
The pair started to grow worried when they didn't see Kurt at all on the way to the Warbler Hall, or in any of the rooms. Just as they were about to look in the music room, Blaine stepped through the doorway.  
"Oh, hey Anderson!"  
Blaine turned around, and smiled, his face a mask. "Montgomery, Thompson! I see you guys found the gavel."

Wes and David shot each other a look before replying. "Yup. That fool Cameron…"

Blaine's observant friends saw the slightest waver in that confident smile, and made a note to talk to him about that later. But for now…  
David glanced at Wes again, before asking, "Hey, uh, Blaine? Have you seen a boy walking around near here? We're looking for someone."

Blaine thought quickly, but didn't recall seeing anyone. "No, sorry. I was in the music room and didn't really pay attention."

The worry in Wes's mind grew even more. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a familiar looking brunette crossing the parking lot. He nudged David gently, nodding in that direction, and David exhaled in relief. They had been worried about the boy for reasons they didn't understand.

_Why were we worried about him?_ David pondered. _Oh yeah. He reminded us of Blaine._

Blaine watched his two friends as they had a silent conversation, and waited patiently for them to finish.

Suddenly, a flash of blond hair whizzed by, yanking the gavel out of Wes's relaxed grip. Time seemed to slow as Wes's face turned red, David shouted, and both boys chased after the thief.

Blaine sighed, and took off after Cameron behind Wes and David. With the insane war cries the boys were making, it'd be a while before he could start his homework.

_So, why not join in on the fun?_

* * *

**I feel like I'm being mean, making them literally pass by each other without the meeting.**  
**AW DARREN. This song though. It's so beautiful and I love imagining Blaine singing it to Kurt when I play it on piano.  
(1) The song is "Not Alone" by Darren Criss~ From his Human EP and also use in AVPM. Hopefully you knew that already ;)  
I love reviews as much as Klaine loves coffee so review! Thanks for reading~**


	9. To Fall In Love Again - Comfort

**(Note: this isn't a very important part of the A/N so you are welcome to skip it)**

**HELLO I AM SO SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE… I've been touring colleges in the East Coast the weekend that school got out (I wrote the first half before school ended and am writing the second half in the car to the airport sigh.) and spent my last days at home pacing and getting the house ready for my younger sisters' graduation party. Then of course I had to get inspiration for ANOTHER storyline which is a WIP just sitting on my desktop waiting to be finished so keep an eye out for that! Once **_**To Fall In Love Again**_ **and **_**Meeting You Again**_ **get longer, I'll make them separate stories I promise.**

**(Note: This is the more important part of the A/N)**

**Here's the wonderful angsty second installment of **_**To Fall In Love Again**_**!**

**Just some clarification: Kurt and Blaine live with Rachel and Mercedes in their New York loft, but Blaine's parents have a small apartment in Lima for Kurt and Blaine to stay in when they come back home.**

**Not too much Blaine in this chapter, but I'll make up for it in the next one. My writing just tends to want to write Kurt's side of this a lot, because I understand it better. It'll be interesting to see how Rachel and Mercedes are involved later on...**

*****For the song, regular italics is Rachel, bold is Mercedes, both of them/the three of them (when Kurt joins in) are bold italics*****

* * *

Comfort

_And here's what you missed on To Fall In Love Again! (_hehe)

_Kurt and Blaine seem absolutely broken, as in broken __up__. But what caused this? Kurt's on a plane back to New York, and he hasn't stopped crying since he got on the plane. Ouch. Blaine blacked out and injured himself, hopefully he's okay. _

_Burt's super worried about his son but he knew not to press Kurt for details yet, but how long will Burt wait before murdering Blaine? And will he be accompanied by Mercedes and Rachel? Speaking of them, how will Kurt and Blaine's friends react to this?  
And that's what you missed on To Fall In Love Again!_

* * *

"_Enjoy your life Blaine." Kurt turned around to open the door, when suddenly the floor broke open with a loud crack, and he fell screaming into nothingness.  
_"_KURT!" Blaine cried. He couldn't move. All he could do was yell and cry and listen as the sound of Kurt's screams grew farther and farther away, until a terrible silence fell over the room._

_Blaine was screaming too. He couldn't hear himself. With one last desperate attempt to throw himself over the edge of the cracked wood to go after Kurt, he let out a heart-wrenching sob._

_KURT._

Blaine sat up suddenly and found himself screaming silently. His head was pounding, and he lay down for a moment, catching his breath in shock of the vivid nightmare. The tears were fresh on his face. Still numb, he turned to the side, hoping with all his heart to see his beautiful boyfriend sleeping safely next to him.

All Blaine saw was darkness.

His eyes slowly adjusted, and he made out the fuzzy shape of the stair banisters. He started to feel the ache in his back, and realized he was lying on the floor.

_What the… Why am I down here…?_

In that moment, a tidal wave crashed over Blaine. He reeled back, his back hitting the wall, as the flood of memories came back.

_Shit. Kurt._

He nearly screamed as he tried to stand up, cringing at the loud throbbing in his head and the piercing pain on his knee and elbow. Wincing, Blaine reached his hand around to gently press his fingers on the back of his head, crying out at the sharp pain the light touch caused.

Bracing himself this time, he grabbed the banister and pulled himself up, then dragged his body over to the kitchen. The light nearly blinded him as he opened the freezer, grabbing an ice pack before gingerly sitting down at the dining table. He held the ice pack to his head, trying to ignore the fresh waves of pain.

Finally deeming that his head was not in need of a medical examination, he allowed himself to let the pain in. The emotional pain.

_What am I going to do?_

Blaine didn't know what was worse, his dream or his life. Having to live with the fact that he didn't save Kurt, or having to live knowing he had lost the only thing that mattered. That he had caused all the pain, the everlasting pain, because of one stupid decision.

What was worse, forever living with the pain? ...Or dying?

"Oh my God," Blaine said out loud, to no one in particular, "I need to find Kurt. I need to make him listen to me."

_I have to know I tried. I have to know that I did everything humanly possible. _

Blaine needed to only think for a moment, before figuring out where Kurt could have gone. He wouldn't have gone to Burt and Carole's house; they would demand to know what was wrong and Kurt would have wanted to collect himself in private.

_Of course. New York._

_Good thing I was planning to go back before him._

He glanced up at the clock.

_3:00 a.m… I've been out for twelve hours._

_Oh crap. My flight is in an hour._

Blaine leapt into action, all injuries forgotten. He raced upstairs to his bedroom, grabbing his neatly packed suitcase. Looking up, he saw Kurt's design notebook lying on the bed. Blaine placed it carefully in his suitcase, thinking that at least he'd have a legitimate excuse to catch Kurt at work if the need arose.

_I can't lose him._

He ignored the voice telling him that he already had.

* * *

"What if she starts dreaming that she's in the clouds and realizes she's actually there? Like her mind controls the real world?"

Rachel thought for a moment, and grinned. "Perfect. I'll run the idea by Blaine later, but that works pretty well into the plot."

"Of course it does," Mercedes agreed, "I thought it up."

Both girls laughed before turning back to the their work on the papers in front of them on the kitchen table.

Mercedes sighed. "If I do this tour right after releasing the album, I won't have free time in _months_. How am I going to visit Sam in L.A.?"

"You guys will make it work. You always have." Rachel answered with a reassuring smile, peering over her laptop.

Re-reading the section she had just written, Rachel suddenly felt hungry, and glanced at the time. Opening her mouth, she began, "Hey Mercedes, wanna order some piz-"

Her question was interrupted by the sound of the door being slid open then closed, and a loud sigh as a body settled its weight onto the couch.

Mercedes raised her eyebrows at Rachel curiously. "Blaine? But I thought he was coming back later?" she mouthed.

Rachel shook her head and shrugged. "Sounded like Kurt." she mouthed back.

"...Kurt?" Mercedes asked aloud, standing up simultaneously with Rachel and peering around the wall. Both girls' eyes widened at the sight, taking in his appearance.

Kurt was slumped over the couch with his shoes still one, face buried in a pillow. His usually perfectly coiffed hair was completely disheveled beyond saving and his clothes were wrinkled. A pile of _Vogue_ magazines lay in a heap on the floor, the covers of which looked as if they had been drenched in water then left to dry and wrinkle.

He mumbled an incoherent response into the pillow, before rolling over onto his back, still holding the pillow atop his face. His body was trembling, no doubt from crying.

Rachel slowly walked over and sat down gingerly next to his head, rubbing his arm and making soothing sounds. Mercedes followed her, sitting on the arm of the couch and lacing her hands with Kurt. The two shot each other concerned glances. The last time they had seen Kurt like this was when he had gotten the call about Finn-

Rachel's eyes closed tightly and her breath hitched slightly, wincing at the pang in her heart that always came with the thought of Finn. _Not now. Kurt needs you_. She pushed down the feeling, and took a deep breath. "Kurt? I'm going to take this pillow off, okay?"

When Kurt didn't respond, the pair gently pulled the pillow from his face. His eyes were rimmed with red, looking glassy and fragile. The porcelain skin he was known so well for was splotchy and swollen, and dried tear tracks stained his cheeks.

Against her will, Mercedes gasped. "Oh Kurt… What happened?"

Kurt opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He cleared his throat, finally rasping out a single word. "_Blaine._"

The two girls' eyes widened, immediately assuming the worst.

"Blaine? You mean he… He's…" Rachel trailed off, unable to finish the sentence but able to finish the thought.

Kurt shook his head forcefully, knowing what his two best friends had to be thinking. "No, he's not dead. But… He… We…" He paused for a moment, summoning the strength to say the first words of what had happened. "We… Broke up. And as you can see," Kurt added with a forced laugh, gesturing to his uncomposed self, "it was not a clean break. In other circumstances, I never would have left the bathroom looking like this."

_...And there's the dry humor. This is **really **not good._

Rachel opened her mouth, predictably to ask what exactly had happened. Kurt looked at her, and answered her question before she could get a word out. "He cheated on me," he said flatly, "I caught him making out behind a tree next to his parents' house."

Rachel felt her heart break just _looking_ at Kurt. She gently nudged Kurt to ask him to sit up, and leaned in to wrap her arms around him tightly. Kurt buried his head in her shoulder, sniffling slightly.

Mercedes sat, letting the two hug for a few moments before holding Kurt close. Both of their arms around their best friend, the two girls looked each other; one pair of eyes full of heartbreak and sadness, and the other burning with a fiery anger.

_No one gets to hurt my boy like this. No one. I am going to cut Blaine. _

"I can't, I just _can't_ believe Blaine would do something like this. Of all the people… You two were so happy together-"

Mercedes shot Rachel a look, warning her to talk about something else. "_Not the time right now, do you want to make him feel worse?_" she said with her eyes.

Rachel cleared her throat. "Um. Right. Kurt, you of all people don't need him. You're one of the strongest people I know."

Kurt didn't respond, staring ahead blankly as he pulled away from the hug. Mercedes sat down on the other side of him, leaning her head on his shoulder and holding the hand Rachel wasn't gripping. The trio sat in silence for what felt like forever; an endless bubble coursing with heartbreak and confusion, with anger and distrust, with comfort and sympathy.

Mercedes broke the silence, softly humming the instrumental introduction to a song the three were very familiar with. It was a song that brought back times of trouble and brokenness, and the feeling of warmth knowning that there was someone there, holding you.

Rachel recognized the song instantly, joining Mercedes, humming the harmony. A few measures passed, and she started to sing quietly.

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side_

_You know I'll take your hand_

Mercedes took over, Rachel quietly vocalizing the background part. They sang the song slower than usual, giving the song a raw depth to it that permeated the room.

**When it gets cold**

**And it feels like the end**

**There's no place to go**

**You know I won't give in**

_**No I won't give in**_

The two sang together, putting all their hurt for Kurt into their voices as they leaned on his shoulders, Kurt's head on Mercedes's.

_**Keep holding on**_

_**Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

_**Just stay strong**_

_**Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_

_There's nothing you can say (_**nothing you can say**_)_

_Nothing you can do (_**nothing you can do**_)_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth, so_

_**Keep holding on**_

_**Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

Rachel and Mercedes stood up, releasing Kurt's hands. They stood up in front of him, turning to face him.

**So far away**

**I wish you were here**

**Before it's too late**

**This could all disappear**

_Before the doors close_

_And it comes to an end_

_With you by my side, I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend_

_Yeah, yeah_

The brunette countertenor looked up at his two best friends, eyes bright. He felt tears well up in his eyes again from the pure sound of voices soaring through the air.

_**Keep holding on**_

_**Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

_**Just stay strong**_

_**Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_

_There's nothing you can say (_**nothing you can say**_)_

_Nothing you can do (_**nothing you can do**_)_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth, so_

_**Keep holding on**_

_**Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

Kurt opened his eyes, taking Rachel and Mercedes hands as they gently pulled him up from the couch. He started to sing with them, knowing the words by heart.

(Kurt:) Hear me when I say, when I say I believe

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

**Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly**

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…**_

_**La-da-da-da**_

_**La-da-da-da**_

_**La-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da**_

_**Keep holding on**_

_**Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

_**Just stay strong**_

_**Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_

_There's nothing you can say (nothing you can say)_

_Nothing you can do (nothing you can do)_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth, so_

_**Keep holding on**_

_**Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through…**_

The trio vocalized, voices fitting together perfectly in harmony. They stood together, hands clasped tightly.

_**Keep holding on….**_

_**Keep holding on….**_

_(Kurt:)_ There's nothing you can say _**(Rachel and Mercedes: nothing you can say)**_

Nothing you can do _**(nothing you can do)**_

_**(All three:) There's no other way when it comes to the truth, so**_

_**Keep holding on**_

_**(Rachel and Mercedes:) Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through…**_

The song finished, voices echoing around the room. Kurt took a shaky breath, his eyes shining as he sat back down. He didn't have to say anything; the overwhelming emotion and gratitude was starkly visible on his pale face. He shut his eyes, breathing slowly. Out of nowhere, a thought came to him.

"Oh crap. My Navigator. I've got to call Dad and tell him-"

Mercedes stopped him, raising one hand, while the other already held her phone. "Way ahead of you. He just texted me to ask if you were okay because you weren't answering your phone, and that he and Carole drove your Navigator back from the airport already."

Kurt pulled out his phone from the mess of things lying askew on the floor next to his bag. He cursed again under his breath. _Twenty-three missed calls. _"I still have to call him though. He deserves an explanation. Not to mention an apology for making him so worried… He shouldn't be so stressed because of his heart condition. And Carole too…" Kurt groaned at the thought of having to say even a _word_ what had happened _again_. "My body does not have enough water to withstand another bout of tears."

Rachel nodded slowly, her hand still gripping Kurt's. "You don't have to talk to him, not yet. At least rest first. You've been through a lot today."

"You can talk again when you're ready," Mercedes agreed. _And I don't think Burt would handle this very well. I'm pretty sure he has a shotgun somewhere in his basement solely for this purpose. _

Her voice softened as she looked into her best friend's dulled eyes. _Kurt doesn't deserve to hurt like this, not after all he's been through._ "Go change, then sleep out here, okay? Rachel and I will cook you something, and we can go shopping to take your mind off of things."

Kurt sighed again. _I hope sighing isn't bad for your health, because then I'm in trouble._ "Thanks girls," he replied, standing up unsteadily from the couch. "You two are amazing, you know that?"

Mercedes and Rachel both smiled sadly, wishing they could do more for Kurt, but stood up too and gave him a hug.

Kurt changed into pajamas, shutting his eyes tight to keep him from looking around the room he shared with Blaine, knowing that every memory would hurt _so bad_ and he really didn't need that right now. He dragged himself back to the couch, where a fresh blanket and pillow were waiting for him. Collapsing, Kurt settled his worn-out body on the couch, feeling the weight of the day fall from his shoulders, and he relaxed. The room turned black as he pulled the blanket over his face, falling fast asleep.

* * *

***** **_**Keep Holding On**_ **by Avril Lavigne, sung on **_**Glee**_ **S1E "" by the New Directions featuring Finn and Rachel and S5E "" by the New Directions and alumni featuring Puck *****

**Whew. Our dear little Klaine. Like I said earlier, not much Blaine. We're just checking up on him and his poor probably-concussed head aw. Don't worry Blaine, I'll deal with that for you later *hugs***

**More Blaine next chapter, so watch out for that!**

**Review and much appreciated and I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter in **_**To Fall In Love Again**_**!**

**(P.S. Maryland/DC people hit me up with good places to eat and if anyone is near Johns Hopkins today come say hi!)**


End file.
